Loudspeakers generally include a frame, a speaker subassembly, a diaphragm/cone, a lower suspension/spider, and a surround. In some speakers the speaker subassembly includes a permanent magnet mounted between a top plate and a back plate, a pole piece centrally mounted on the back plate and a voice coil structure axially movable with respect to the pole piece. One end of the cone is connected to the surround or upper suspension, which is mounted to the upper end of the frame. The lower suspension or spider is connected at one end to a seat formed in the frame at a point between its upper and lower ends. The free ends of the diaphragm and spider are mounted to the voice coil structure and support it within the air gap between the pole piece and top plate of the speaker subassembly, with the voice coil structure concentrically disposed about the pole piece. Optionally, a dust cap may be mounted to the cone to overlie the voice coil structure and pole piece to protect them from contaminants. In the course of operation of a speaker of the type described above, electrical energy is supplied to the voice coil structure causing it to axially move relative to the pole piece and within the air gap formed between the top plate and pole piece. The diaphragm, spider, and surround move with the excursion of the voice coil structure.